


Normal is Over-rated.

by hellbells



Series: Alpha Sentinel Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Guide Derek, M/M, Rating Change, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Sheriff, Sentinel stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek Hale is the Alpha Guide of the area. He is also the Alpha wolf of the Hale pack.”</p><p>Ellison snorted, “Sounds like he should be the Sentinel.”</p><p>Blair snarked, “Don’t be conformist.”</p><p>Stiles has a few tasks ahead of him and bringing Julia Baccari to justice is just the first of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my rough trade Story :- The Normal One. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As per usual don't own - All rights belong to the creators owner.

**Normal is Overrated**

 

Blair Sandburg had entered the city limits with his Sentinel. He did what was nature to him by now - He was taking an empathic sense of the place. He and Jim hid way too many of their skills. It was just sensible.  No reason to freak out the mundanes by letting them know everything they could do.

 

He shivered even though he was warm, there was a dark energy over the place that was stifling. He wondered how his newest pair was dealing with it. He would be curious to find out they knew about the darkness he could feel saturating the air.

 

Ellison was already using his senses to sweep over the city. He was doing what Blair was just with physical senses. He asked the thing that was still bugging him, “Werewolves?”

 

Blair rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Do you ever listen to me?”

Jim was sassy in his comeback as ever, “Of course, I do dear.”

 

Blair’s glare communicated how unfunny he was being. He didn't waste his breath on a comeback instead he reported what he knew. “Derek Hale is the Alpha Guide of the area. He is also the Alpha wolf of the Hale pack.”

 

Ellison snorted, “Sounds like he should be the Sentinel.”

 

Blair snarked, “Don’t be conformist.”

 

Jim Ellison was many things. He was a Detective. He was the Alpha Prime Sentinel of the United States but he was not stupid. He knew not to make war with his own Guide. Blair could express his displeasure on two planes of existence. It was wise not to anger him.

  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

In the Sheriff’s house, John Stilinski was pouting. It was stupid - he was a grown ass man. He was an elected official and he was trying to whine like a teenager. The funniest part he was complaining to his teenage son. “Why am I changing?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and ignored his Dad's whining. He did explain with more patience than he knew existed, “You are the one going on a date?”

His Dad sighed, “I know but they are just clothes!”  

He watched as his Dad rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He could see his Dad was struggling. Stiles wanted to help him - his Dad deserved to be happy.

 

Stiles grinned, “Look humour me and wear the jeans please.”

 

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes, “Why should I?”

 

Stiles knew when to pull out a winning argument. “Well, Peter said your ass looks fantastic in those jeans.”

 

“What? Maybe I should wear them.”

 

Stiles was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The teenager in him wanted to tease his Dad about the comment. Still, he wanted his Dad to be happy and not have an excuse to bolt. So despite it all, he kept his mouth shut.

His Dad knew him too well. He said as a half-question, “You got nothing to say.”

 

Stiles knew what to say. It was simple and elegant showing his Dad he supported the decision. “Be happy.”

 

John choked up. He was trying happy out for size. Peter was the only one so far who had managed to challenge him and keep up with him. They both had suffered trauma in the past. They now felt safe to  explore something with each other.

 

He was glad Stiles was on board. He was a good kid so he had no doubt. He patted his son's shoulder. “I will son and where is your better half?”

 

Stiles huffed, “That’s nice. I’m your son remember?”

 

John chuckled at the pout on his son's face. He let his son in on one of the facts of life he had already discovered.  “They will always be your better half. It is the nature of love.”

 

Stiles stopped pouting as he could not disagree. He was so in love with Derek. It had only been a week since the pack had dealt with the Alpha pack. It had been a busy week. There had been conversations back and forth with the Sentinel centre in San Francisco. The centre had been rather upset to find out Stiles and Derek did not want to come for training.

The Director of the Centre had complained to Guide Sandberg. He was most upset to find out that Sandberg agreed with the couple. In fact, Blair had gone as far to issue orders to leave the new couple alone. He would go and see them and test their abilities.

 

It was one of the reasons why he and Derek had okayed them coming to Beacon Hills. They just had to deal with the first official date between Peter and his Dad first.

 

Stiles knew he should be good and like Spiderman - he should only use his powers for good. He was not that good. He dialled his hearing up to find Derek. It did not matter where his Guide was in town. He would always be able to locate his unique heartbeat.

It turns out that Derek was suffering through similar problems with his uncle.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Derek was hating the world and everyone in it. No. That was a lie. He didn’t hate Stiles. Stiles was his Sentinel and was no doubt suffering himself right now. Still, anyone who was trying to help Peter Hale prepare for a date should have a nomination for sainthood. Derek was many things but a candidate for Sainthood was not one of them.

 

“It looks good Uncle Peter.” He said aiming for relaxed. He could hear Cora snickering in the background.

 

“I don’t want to look just good.” His Uncle was pouting at him.

 

Derek was so lost in this situation. He wished Stiles was here as he was sure his Sentinel would know the right thing to sass him about. “You want him. He wants you.”

 

It was that simple for werewolves or it should be. He was cheating. He was also a Guide so he'd felt the pull to his other half. He could tell what Stiles was feeling at any given moment.

 

Derek could see the rare look of vulnerability on his Uncle's face. Derek was glad the human side of his Uncle was returning. He hoped that the date went well. It would be one less thing to worry about.

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	2. Date Interrupted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dates both alike in being ...

**Chapter Two: Date Interrupted!**

 

Derek waited for Stiles with a patience he didn't know he possessed. It was a good thing he was a werewolf as he could feel his mate's presence. His mate was happy so he was guessing the date between the Sheriff and his Uncle was going well. He was hoping their own little date would go just as well.

 

Stiles opened the door and his amber eyes were alight with mischief. “Where are the pups? Did you lose them?”  
  
  
Derek snorted, knowing his mate was only teasing. He did answer the question knowing that Stiles would freak out if he didn’t.  “They are enjoying an expensive evening out before retiring back to Lydia’s.”  


Stiles snorted, “Would that be on their Alpha’s dime?”

 

He asked but he already knew the answer. He breathed in taking in Derek’s unique scent so he didn’t zone out as he found Scott in the middle of town. His friend was whining that Cora was being mean to him. All was well with the world so he could relax and enjoy himself.  He let his muscles and mind relax, just enjoying the private time with his mate.

 

In response to Stiles’ question Derek just shrugged. If he was being he was not in the least bit repentant. He wanted to spend some time alone with his Sentinel. It was vital that they kept their bond and all their senses anchored and the only way was to keep their bond fresh.

 

“It is worth every dollar if I get you all to myself.”  


Stiles giggled as his Alpha Sourwolf pulled him onto the bed. He took in the gloriousness of his mate who loomed over him. He was aware that many Sentinels did not do well on the bottom. They would zone or felt too insecure. He pitied the poor bastards. Whilst Stiles loved topping Derek and driving him to a quivering mess. It was a tragedy to deny yourself the pleasure of getting fucked. It was just saddening. 

 

Stiles took in his mate’s perfect abs.  It was not an abuse of his powers - just an added benefit. He was not sure what he had done to get so lucky. He didn’t care. Derek was his and he didn’t do take-backs.  He huffed when he felt Derek sniff and scent mark his neck. He gasped out, “I thought I was the Sentinel,” as Derek licked his pulse point.

 

It was a hot spot for both of them. It spoke to the hedonist in Stiles and the wolf in Derek.   


Derek chuckled and Stiles felt the ripples dance across his skin. “Hush,” kiss, “you,” a lower kiss, “I'm trying,” a swirl around his nipple. “To seduce you.”  


It was working. 

 

God was it working. Stiles arched into the faint touches Derek was teasing him with. He was chasing the pleasure, trying to press into each kiss.  This was only the start of the foreplay and already he was lost. He was high on Derek’s touch, scent, feeling and his sense dials were all up but he was at no risk of zoning. He trusted Derek to keep him safe.

 

He confessed, “Gods I want to taste you," as he arched his neck, letting Derek get even better access. He knew it had worked hearing the repressed growl from his lover.  Stiles loved when the wolf came close to the surface.   He could not see Derek’s smirk as his eyes closed due to the overwhelming pleasure. He could feel it though but he was too turned onto to care. When Derek made him feel like this he would let him be smug - he deserved it.

 

“In time  _Sentinel,_ ” Derek promised, voice like pure silk. Stiles understood the phrase about a voice dripping in sex. Derek only had to speak like that and he was dripping pre-cum and rock hard.

  
Stiles groaned, his mate was a sadist. He was going to die before the foreplay was over. He was sure of it. He must have spoken aloud as Derek answered his thoughts.

 

“I don’t want to kill you. I can’t play with you if you're dead.”

 

It should be menacing and worrying hearing such a sentence. Stiles' mind just flooded with all the ways Derek could play with him.  He was so down with Derek exploring every way.   

 

Derek licked, tasted and explored every part of Stiles. He moved over Stiles weeping erection just hovering just over the tip.  

  
  
When the most horrific screech rang out through the loft. The smell that assaulted their nose was so rotten and acrid that it killed any amorous feelings. They looked at each other in horror. They both knew that there was only one thing that smelt like that - Death.  The screech could have been a death cry from Lydia. This was no ordinary death and they knew it.

 

_Talk about date interrupted!_

 

  
There was no way either of them would be able to settle until they knew what was going on. It was true of Derek's wolfy instincts and Stiles' sentinel instincts. 

  
Stiles was pouting as he hurriedly pulled on his clothes. He tried to make himself look at least a little bit respectable.  He sent his Spirit Guide out to get a lay of the land so to speak to make sure he and Derek would be safe.

Stiles spared a forlorn thought about his Dad. He hoped his date had gone well up to this point. 

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

The Diner was out of the way, on the outskirts of town. It was the place adults went when they wanted to enjoy a good meal and peace and quiet. It was for that reason Peter had picked it for his date with John. He was sure that both he and John could appreciate a few hours without a teenager.

 

He was waiting outside when the Sheriff walked around the block. He sucked in a breath. He thought the Sheriff looked sexy in his uniform but Peter took that back. He loved those jeans they looked as if they had been painted on. It made him think of the sinful things he wanted to do to said ass. Still, he was a classy wolf he would take the Sheriff on dates first.

 

He pulled him close and scenting him sneakily. “You are stunning.”  
  
John Stilinski blushed even as he tried to deflect the compliment. “I’m something and I think you are talking about yourself.”

 

Peter had definitely gone all out. He was wearing black tailored slacks and a white shirt open apart from one button. It was to show the defined chiselled chest underneath.  He wanted John to run his fingers across it. 

 

In truth,  it was taking John's self-control to stop himself. It was a battle none the less - he took a deep breath. He was reminding himself that he was not a teenager. Christ with Peter he felt like one, randy like one too.

 

Peter smirked at him, adding with a ragged breath. “I’m all for skipping to  _dessert_ but you are more than that to me.”   


John chuckled, “You are smooth I will give you that.”

  
“I'm hoping you will give me much more than that.” He said speaking with rare honesty.

 

John smiled, “We’ll get there.”

 

Peter was glad to hear the agreement. It seemed they were both on the same page. Dinner flew by. The chat was quick and easy. He could not recall having so much fun in a long time. They had ordered a cheesecake to share with their coffee’s.

 

When John’s phone went off. It was the work phone and he knew it was an emergency. His face fell, “Work calls.”  
  
  
Peter smiled ruefully. He got having to work and he understood that the job was a calling for John. “Well let us not tarry I will give you a lift.”  
  
  
John knew in that moment that the thing between them would work. There was no judgement in Peter or annoyance about their date being interrupted. He just offered to give him a lift. “That would be fantastic as I took a cab.”

 

Peter put a hand on the Sheriff's back as he guided him out of the diner. It was a subtle gesture and one that was not rebuffed.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Jennifer Blake had settled in town. The damn meddling pack had gotten in her way. They had stopped her revenge on several members of the Alpha pack. They should have never killed Deucalion. He was hers to kill. It was not right.

  
She would have her revenge but first she would need to be stronger. It was time to get ready for her date. Her date was not decided but they would be a scholar, a guardian, a warrior or a healer. She had finished the virgin sacrifices to maintain her current face. She had intended to use it to seduce the local Alpha and thus get him to do her bidding. The minute the Alpha bonded with some human her plans were screwed. She was still pissed about it. She was a much better alternative - at least she had magic!

 

When she got to the bar. It was a dive. She was looking for someone who was marginally attractive that she could pull. The glamour she was using as a disguise was enough to make her unnoticeable. Her features would be different enough that they would not be able to ID her. 

  
The light was low to aid her anonymity anyway. She the one guy at the end of the bar. He looked sad and pathetic. He was one step from crying in his beer. He was like a bad country song. He was perfect.

  
“Hey, stranger.”  
  
The guy ignored her. Wow, his self-esteem was low. He assumed she was talking to someone else. It was either that or no one had hit on him in a while. She was not to be deterred. She ordered two beers and put one in front of him. 

  
"You look like you could do with another."  
  
  
She was shocked to recognise the guy. Too bad for him he didn't know her so the disguise was working. "I'm having a bad day."  
  
  
She chuckled ruefully, "Me too. I can drink to that."  
  
She clinked their glasses together. She was not lying either. All her plans were in ruins. He would be her first step to getting them back on track. She knew of the military plaque on his desk as the students had bitched about it in her class. She could work with this. 

 

Adrian Harris turned around, "To having bad days."   
  
  
Well, there would be no more bad days for him as he drank the drugged drink.

 

 _In fact, there would be no more days for him ever._  

 


	3. Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel crime scene analysis is the only way to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a scene depicting one of the Darach's sacrifices in more detail. Please skip this if it triggers. The first scene break is the end of it. This whole chapter is dealing with all being called to the murder scene. Please take heed of the warning before reading!

**Chapter 3: Fright night**

 

Adrian Harris woke up groggy.   He didn’t know where he was or why he was standing. This was so not in his plans of getting shit-faced. He just wanted to drown his sorrows. He couldn’t move his hands as they were bound behind him.

 

“What the hell?”   
  
  
A throaty chuckle came from somewhere behind him.  He was hog-tied to some beam. He looked around at the decrepit place. 

“I’m pretty sure hell would reject me.”

 He knew that voice, it was the one from the bar. It was not the most sensible option. He went for baiting her, “You should not be a crazy bitch and get dates the normal way.” 

 

He took stock of the situation. It was not good. His shirt slipped from his chest. He was glad to see his pants were still on. He didn't understand what she could want him for. 

 

He knew her. The masque on her face had slipped. “How Jennifer? Why?”

  
She didn’t stop in her task. She was drawing symbols on his chest. He didn’t recognise them but they looked ancient. She bit her lip as if she was concentrating on something important.  She was concentrating on the sacrifice ritual as she didn't want this to be a wasted effort. 

 

She was smug,  “You trust science but magic is better.” 

  
He couldn’t believe in magic and how had the school missed someone so crazy! 

 

She was moving over to a fire pit.  He watched as she picked up an object. Oh jesus. He started to sweat. She’d picked up a poker from the fire pit. He watched as the amber bright end came close to his skin. He could feel the heat searing close his skin. He was screaming before he even registered she’d got him.

 

He panted trying to gain control of himself again. She shushed him, stroking his cheek. “It’s okay.”

 

It was a temporary reprieve. She stuck again. He was sure striking him in the compass point directions. It was academic but his mind was retreating into itself to handle the pain. He’d stopped talking because his vocal chords were too raw to use.

  
He didn’t believe her false promises.  It would never be okay again. He looked up at her and it was the wrong thing to do. He’d arched his neck in just the perfect position for her to slit his throat.

 

He tried to scream but he was losing energy too quick. Adrian Harris died thirty seconds later. Jennifer Blake was gone from the abandoned loft seconds later. Her business complete. She had the energy she needed but she was not wasteful.  If the ritual was to be finished, she would need two more warriors within 24 hours.

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  


Stiles had got to the scene quick time. It was not like Derek or he could shake the tortured screams from their mind. He managed to follow his nose to the scene. The smell of blood only got thicker the closer they got to the scene.  He knew they had the right place seeing the police tape around the loft. 

 

Stiles recognised the Deputy guarding the cordon.  Parrish was one of his Dad’s new deputies frowned seeing him there. “What are you doing here? Your Dad is on his way."

 

Stiles did not roll his eyes at the stupid question. It was a near thing but he did behave. “I’m a Sentinel who has just heard an horrific death cry.”  
The bit where he said  _figure it out_  - went unsaid.  

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Parrish insisted.

 

Stiles snorted. “I am the Alpha Sentinel of Beacon Hills. There is no way you are going to get me to leave and fair warning. The Alpha Sentinel and Guide of the entire US are on their way here.”  
  
“How can you know that?” He asked in awe.

 

Stiles smiled. “Sentinel." He pointed at himself. "Sentinel Ellison just told me he is ten minutes away.”

 

This was so not he needed. Jordan had not known why he had even come here. He had done his training. He did not imagine his first call out being quite so violent. He had cordoned off the area and ran the crime scene like his training dictated. 

“You will wait here until your Dad gets here.”  
  
Stiles shrugged. His senses were already working. He could just help more if he got closer.

 

Derek bit back a growl. The scene was saturated in dark magic energies. It made his wolf want to come out.  He had to stay next to his mate. He was using his hyper-senses but there was a threat lurking in the shadows close by. He could feel it. “Can you get ‘lia to do a perimeter check?”   
  
Accalia is what Stiles had started to call his Spirit Guide. She was a beautiful white sleek wolf who could hunt if she wanted. She was a perfect embodiment of Stiles in Derek’s opinion. He’d been shocked by the fact she was more corporeal than most spirit guides. If she chose to be seen then she would leave paw prints in the ground.

 

Stiles was feeling antsy enough to already do it. “Yeah she’s already on it.”

 

Derek saw the Sheriff pull up, he was in Peter’s car. The man got out but not before pecking his ride’s cheek. So that was progress. The man was pensive but happy to see his son. “Hey Stiles.”

  
“Hey, Dad. Newbie Deputy freaked out and the scene is bad.”  


“You can tell that from outside?” His Dad asked curiosity clear for all to hear.

 

Stiles smirked, “I can give you a sense imprint on the scene. Oh, and Sentinel Ellison and Guide Sandberg are soon to arrive.”  


His Dad groaned, “I got you pair the Sentinel consultant license so I could use your help.” 

  
Stiles smile could have put angels to shame. He was so happy to help his Dad and be allowed to do it. John had not realised just how much it mean to his son. John was even happier he had taken the time to sort the registrations out.  

  
“Dad, did you have spaghetti?”   


John was thrown by the non-sequitur. He was sure Stiles could actually smell what he had eaten with Peter. “You already know the answer.”  


Stiles grinned not conforming but not denying either. “Well before you go in there. You should know what I can smell ... you will probably never eat it again.”

 

John stepped inside the cordon, holding it open for Derek and Stiles to pass.  "Stiles you should know it is Mr Harris."

  
Stiles took the information in his stride. He was sorry for his Chem teacher. He could not change his death but he could help his Dad catch the killer. Well if it was supernatural then he would make sure they could hurt no one else. 

 

“Sir?” Parrish asked confussed.   
  
The Sheriff snorted, “My son can give us so many more details that we would be waiting for days from science.” 

  
  
It was the truth. Stiles and Derek knew what to look for both in the human and the supernatural world.  

  
Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand. It was the first time he’d actively used his senses in such a focussed way but he knew what they were after. He just wanted the lifeline that Derek his anchor, his guide provided.

 

“Your killer is a woman. She wore a scent to mask her normal one. She wanted to confuse  _us_.”

 

John knew he was talking about magic. Perfect. The Alpha pack was gone and now they had a magic nut job running around town. “What else Stiles?”  
  
Stiles opened his eyes and you could see the hyper focus. The amber-bright eyes had disappeared into orb’s of black.  He took in the corpse, the setting. “It was ritualistic. He’s branded. I can smell four scent paths. I would guess compass points. She hasn’t used the elements as part of the ritual.”

 

Parrish stiffened, “We couldn’t see a brand.” 

  
Stiles shrugged, “You will once the ME has cleaned him off. He died afterwards. She branded him whilst he was alive. He screamed but it stopped after the fourth one. We know as I couldn’t hear it after that.”  
  
  
Parrish paled, “You heard it.”

  
Stiles was not sure what to say. “Yeah it was in Beacon Hills.”  


Derek added stiffly, “The killer is calm and rational. There is no residue of guilt in her emotions. She did this for a purpose and once complete. She was gone. She warmed the brand in that fire pit but took it with her.”   
  
The sheriff agreed with everything Stiles had said. He was well aware that none of the students were particularly fond of Adrian Harris. Still this should be a scene of brutal rage and to find out it was cold blooded made it all the more chilling.   

 

“She is not finished is she?”

  
Stiles shook his head. “You know it comes in threes. She  _believes_ in the rituals it would be threes or sevens as they are the numbers that hold significance.”

  
“Stiles!”  
  
  
The voice was coming from past the cordon. It was a voice Derek and Stiles recognised from their shared dreams. “Dr Sandburg.”  


John knew they would be in town. Stiles had wanted to pick their brains on Sentinel matters. Plus he knew his son. His son was planning something and wanted Sandburg’s help.  “Go. I think you know that I will be a while. Tell Peter I had a great time.”  


Stiles patted his shoulder. “Parrish watch his back. I wish you luck Pops.”  


His Dad chuckled, “Go be the Alpha son.”  


Derek and Stiles shared a grin. They were aware of John’s deliberate use of the phrase. Well Alpha could apply to them both as Stiles was the Alpha Sentinel but Derek was the Alpha wolf of the Hale pack.  “We will daddio.”


	4. Collective Noun of Sentinel Pairs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet Jim and Blair!

 

**Chapter 4: Collective noun for Sentinel Pairs?**

Stiles had to try and shake off the scene he'd just left.  It was difficult, when you look at such a scene you assume there is this immense rage on the unsubs part.  It was that part that was niggling at Stiles.  The sacrifice was a means to an end. There was no rage and it was freaking Stiles out.

 

He saw the infamous curly haired guide standing patiently on the other side of the police cordon. Stiles had no doubt that both of them would be happy to help in the investigation. Still, he knew they had more pressing Sentinel matters to deal with first of all.

 

Stiles was taking in his first impressions of his Alpha Prime Sentinel of the US.  Sentinel Ellison was his Alpha for lack of a better analogy. Stiles was aware Ellison's presence should annoy him. It didn't. Stiles knew that there was no major threat posed by the man.  If anything Stiles and Derek being in place would help the man out. He was happy to help Ellison but the pack would come first.

 

Stiles was aware of the protocol when it came to greeting Sentinel pairs. He knew it was horribly rude and bad form to shake the hand of another Sentinels guide. He felt the same way about Derek if it was not the pack.  He was polite,  nodding his head to acknowledge their visitors. “Guide Sandberg, Sentinel Ellison it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“I’m sorry it was in unpleasant circumstances.” The Alpha Guide said.

  


Stiles accepted the platitude. “Can we talk somewhere else? I need to wash this scene off me.” His skin felt like it was crawling right.

 

Jim Ellison spoke up, happy to agree to it. “We can follow you Sentinel Stilinski.” The Alpha Prime Sentinel had not seen the scene but his senses had told him enough.

 

Stiles was more than okay with it. In fact, he was handing over the address so the couple could follow them back to the loft.  Earlier before everything had gone crazy, Derek and he had discussed the impending visit. They had decided that they were okay with the couple coming back to the Loft.  Stiles was glad Derek had agreed because he had a bold idea and he would need their help.

 

Just before they said their goodbyes at the edge of the scene Accalia came back growling. Sandburg and Ellison's fascination grew seeing the spirit animal.  They had never seen anything like it, the wolf was almost solid. She seemed to be talking to her Sentinel and he appeared to understand. Stiles sighed. “The killer fled using the forest. Oh and the trail went cold at the Nemeton.”

 

Derek did not care that they had guests. He growled, “Fucking perfect.”

 

This was not going to be an easy fix and spoke of a clever powerful foe. Stiles just snorted, before apologising to their guests, “Sorry tough case.”

 

Ellison was a Detective so he understood it. “I hear ya.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Blair’s enchantment was growing. The young Sentinel-Guide pair without any training were acting like a well-oiled machine. He’d begged Jim to go quicker to the scene. He knew Jim could process a scene but he’d never see a Sentinel do it without any training. Stiles had not even blinked. He’d grabbed a hold of his guides hand and just went for it. He was accurate too as Jim had nodded with each revelation the young Sentinel had made.

 

Jim pulled him close, “Relax chief.”

 

Blair’s crooked grin was enough to calm his Sentinel. “They are extraordinary.”

 

Jim had read the file on both of them.  He was betting some parts would make much more sense now he knew of the existence of the supernatural. He was still wrapping his head around the fact the supernatural exist. He couldn’t believe they were still sane.

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Derek had set the couple with drinks and headed towards the shower. Stiles was not the only one who needed to wash the scene off him. It was dark and horrific. He felt like it had seeped into his pores.

 

Stiles was already in the shower.  Derek grinned seeing his mate already wet and soapy. It was a travesty they had guests. This would not be an opportunity he would have missed if they didn't have guests. He stripped off quickly choosing to join Stiles. He'd made quick work of finding suitable clothes for both of them and leaving them on their bed.

 

Stiles moaned and leant back into Derek. He loved the roving hands as they quested over his body. It was Derek’s way of reclaiming him and helping him to get rid of the crime scene. He shuddered thinking of poor Harris.

 

“Let it go Sti’” Derek rumbled, using their bond to help.

 

Stiles was finding it easier to relax with the massage Derek was giving him. He was relaxing into his Alpha wolf’s magic hands. The fear and pain that stained his skin washed away replaced by the love and strength of his Guide.  He turned around so that he could face Derek. He reached up on his tip-toes to kiss him, “Love you Sourwolf.”

 

“Love you too Stiles.”

  


Stiles was warm to his toes. He was ready to get down to business. Well, he would be just as soon as he returned the favour of washing his mate. He couldn’t let Derek feel dirty now, could he?

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Sandburg and Ellison watched the couple come back into the living room. They could see the Sentinel-Guides of California were far more relaxed. Blair figured he would be kind and let that offer wait a while. He had eventual plans and if this couple was as strong as he suspected. Then they may be the Sentinel pair to replace him and Jim.

 

“You have a lovely home.”

 

Derek shrugged, “It is temporary I’m rebuilding the family home for the pack.”

 

Ellison loved the way he just threw it out there. The Hale family fire was of public record especially after the truth came to light. Jim was sorry she was dead. He would have loved for Kate Argent to face a Sentinel Council for justice.

Blair was bouncing in anticipation of all the questions he wanted to ask. He’d been so excited to find a legitimate case of the supernatural. In fact ever, since the shared dream he’d gone into an anthropologist's dream.

Jim could get him sleep thanks to some persuasive techniques. Okay, so the persuasion was not a hardship, “I don’t know if I should thank you or kick your asses.” Ellison huffed, seeing how tired Blair still was even though he was trying to hide it.

 

Stiles and Derek might have been worried by the speech but they couldn’t smell any anger. Stiles just shrugged, “Sorry.”

 

Blair shook his head, “Don’t be sorry. We will stick around for the week and help you. I don’t think you need much help." He knew his smirk grew as he finished, "And I will tell the guy at the Centre to stick it.”

 

Stiles’s brow wrinkled in confusion. He was sure that they just had been given the rubber-stamp but he had no idea why. “Err can you explain that please?”

  


Jim was the one to take over, “How long have you been online?”

 

“Just under two weeks. The bastard tried to hurt Derek.” Stiles said and even now there was anger in his voice. He had dealt with the threat but just the memory had him tense.

 

“Did you zone?”

 

Stiles squirmed, “Semi-feral. When Derek healed I calmed down.”

 

Ellison approved and let it show. “Good. As it should be. Have you zoned since?”

 

Stiles shook his head. Of course, he hadn’t zoned, as he had Derek and the pack to anchor his senses at all times.  His Guide was his mate and the best anchor but the pack could help as well.  “No, I have my anchors.”

  


Huh. Ellison had never heard it phrased like that. He was guessing it meant something to Hale. He saw how the Guide squeezed his Sentinel’s hand and there was a blink and you miss it smile. Ellison was not the type to want to fix something when it wasn't broken.

“Whatever works and that is why you don’t need help.”

 

Ellison could see Hale understood what he was saying.  There was a proud look on his face.  “Stiles has never been average.”

 

Ellison smirked. “I say being average is boring.”

 

Stiles nodded, “Hear hear. Can we go tracking and let the guides talk? I can tell they are itching to talk about things.”

 

Stiles didn’t laugh as Ellison was up and out of his seat as soon as he made the offer.

 

Ellison was happy for the excuse. “Let me show you how you do a perimeter check that will let your Sentinel relax.”

 

Stiles didn’t hide his profound relief. He’d not been able to come off high alert at all. Derek would sex him up and he would calm down but he had not been able to let the Sentinel in him come off high alert. The new murder was not helping in this matter.

 

They were outside and Ellison looked at the kid. He was still a kid at heart or was it he was just getting old. “Your wolf is pretty in tune with you?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Accalia is great. She doesn’t like leaving my flank unprotected.”

The fact the kid was in a wolf pack and a Sentinel - it made fitting sense his Spirit Guide would be a wolf.  Jim watched as the spirit animal appeared next to Stiles, trotting by the kids side. He was honest when he told the kid, “She is magnificent.”

 

Stiles grinned proud of the compliment from the Alpha Prime Sentinel of the US. It was quite the compliment.  “She can run with the pack if she wants and protects them.”

 

The two sentinels went onto high alert seeing the wolf's ears prick up. Accalia was mad over something. Stiles could see she was straining to hear something, “What is it girl?”

 

Ellison and he shared a grim look.  They knew what was going on as they had extended their senses at the same time. Their first concern would always be, “Guides.”

 

There was no immediate danger to their guides. Stiles was grateful that the pack  was still at Lydia's as there had been another murder.

 

Stiles was pissed! This murderess was going down and soon. Stiles had big plans and this murdering bitch was getting in the way of his red-letter day!

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

  
  



	5. What comes in Three's?

**Chapter 5: Bad luck comes in three’s**

 

Derek looked at the Alpha Prime Guide and felt calmer in his presence. He and Stiles were rock solid but neither of them was ignorant of their responsibilities.  He had gone from a mere beta to an Alpha and now he was Alpha Guide of Beacon Hills.  The number of people he was responsible for was growing by the day. He asked the question that had been bugging him since he'd bonded,

Will I always feel so much?”

  


Derek needed to say it aloud. He loved Stiles and his pack and he wouldn't change a thing about his bonding or the pack.  He had never believed in second chances and had been sure after the fire he'd never be happy again. He was glad to be wrong. The trouble was since the fire he'd dealt with the pain by shutting down his emotions. In his mind, it was his emotions that had got him into trouble so they were not necessary. He knew he was wrong and that was grief thinking.

 

Still his new found empathy could potentially play havoc with his control. Stiles was a fantastic anchor and their bond helped so much. Derek was not naive. Kate had killed that a long time ago. He knew it was unrealistic to expect Stiles and he would spend every minute glued to each other. No matter how appealing the idea was in his mind.  

 

Blair’s heart went out to the young guide. He had read the file and knew about the fire. He also knew that a bitch had seduced him taking advantage of his grief. It would be a guides most vulnerable time. In many ways, Blair had huge respect for Derek Hale. The fire had killed most of Derek's natural buffers when he was just growing into his powers. By all rights, Hale should have ended up in a Guide facility for a loss of control. He hadn't and Blair could guess how he'd dealt.

 

His strategy was risky and when you finally let the feelings all rush back in. There would be a definite period where Derek would not need to adjust.  He could guess the Pack and Stiles had helped immensely. Well until he'd bonded and the powers and his senses would grow. He wanted to reassure Hale,

“You control your Guide shields and what you let in.”

 

Derek knew it to be true. “It is a little hard when you have to pick up on your pack’s emotions.”

 

Blair was not sure how to answer that.  He could guess what the problem was though. In his desire to be available to his pack and their needs he was not filtering out everything else.  “I can only imagine. I would be willing to work with you so we can build layers of shields.”

 

“I would appreciate it.” Hale spoke with true honesty.

 

Wow. Blair knew his real smile was a killer and he had no doubt that the young man could tempt straight men. He hoped they could get the couple to play a larger role in Sentinel Politics. The PR department would get off his back about a photogenic couple if he did. That was far in the future.

 

Blair stopped any forward planning and idea as he could feel a twinge deep inside himself. It was coming from his bond, his Sentinel's agitation had just sky-rocketed. Blair spared a glance at Hale. He knew the Guide had felt it too as he was rubbing his heart.

 

Blair asked, worry deep in his voice, “Are they coming here?”  

 

Derek nodded,  his eyes flashing red, hinting at the wolf beneath the surface.

 

An errant though distracted Blair, “Are you your spirit animal?”  

 

Hale grinned at him, all cheeky and boyish. He was glad to have some mysteries left, “Maybe.”

 

_*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&** _

 

Stiles and Ellison were by no means relaxed but did calm down seeing their Guides.  Stiles had not wasted time; he’d messaged Lydia with a simple thing of lockdown.

 

She would understand the message knowing the Alpha pair would want the pack safe.  The pack was aware something was lingering around Beacon Hills causing trouble. This time it was not targeting the pack and the Alpha pair did not want to encourage it.

 

Derek was up out of his seat as soon as the door opened. “She struck again, hasn't she?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah she has Lydia has the pack safe at hers. We need to stop this bitch before she strikes again.”

 

Derek was more than okay with that plan.  A phone went up and it was Stiles. Derek could guess who was calling and it was all confirmed with his mate’s first words.

 

“Hey Dad. Yeah I know I heard the death cry. Yep, the same four screams.”

 

The observers watched the conversation unfold. There was only Blair who couldn’t actually hear the other end of it.

 

The young Sentinel huffed, “No I did not send Peter to the scene. He just wants to keep you safe.”  

Derek, Blair and Jim could hear the unspoken, and I’m glad he is.  

Stiles was not above playing dirty. “I would feel better if you let him stay.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his Dad’s response. “Actually Detective Ellison will be stopping by the scene with his Guide. Derek and I are going hunting.”

 

Blair looked over and could see two wolves superimposed over the young couple.  The best way he could describe it was they were two large wolf heads hovering over their owners. The one over Derek was black and had red eyes. Blair recognised Accalia hovering over Stiles, all white fur and amber bright eyes. He was under no illusion that a hunt was exactly what they were planning.

 

Jim approved. The pair were going on a hunt. In that moment they were so primal and attuned to each other that his Sentinel wanted to join in. He did agree with Stiles’ suggestion as it made the most sense, meaning this was one hunt he was going to miss. He was a trained police detective and Derek and Stiles knew the area. It was using their skills to the best advantage of all.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

All four of them had made their way to the pool, where someone had discovered the latest victim. Stiles had wanted to go to the latest scene to gain as many clues as he could. If they were lucky they may be able to track their murderess. It was a long shot but he knew that sometimes in the worst cases, a lucky break was what you needed.

 

“Hey, Parrish.” Stiles greeted.

  


The young Deputy was good but he couldn’t hide his surprise at seeing Ellison and Sandburg. The only way you would not know them was if you were dead. Jim and Blair were responsible for bringing the Sentinel and Guides out of the shadows. They had also been the strongest fighters to get their people protection.

 

Parrish did let him know, “Err the Sheriff said to let Detective Ellison and his partner through.”

 

Stiles was well aware that few knew how to deal with the Alpha Prime Sentinel and Guide of the US. It was a power thing he suspected. Stiles knew the best way was to treat them as people but with respect. “All delivered look after them. We’re going on a hunt.”

 

His Dad shouted, “Be careful!”  

 

“We will Daddio.”

 

He could see that the Deputy next to Parrish wanted to object. This was one of those Sentinel things that could be useful. Stiles and Derek could hunt down and kill anyone they declare a threat in their territory.  It was a right enshrined law to protect Sentinels who followed their instincts. Stiles was aware it was one the law, officers and agents both loved and hated in equal measure. As a result, a few of the more despicable criminals chose to stay in prison. Well prison was better than facing rough justice at the hands of a Sentinel, in a feral rage.   

 

Stiles let Accalia come forward.  They were all pack and it was unfair to deny her the right to hunt. The chlorine from the pool was masking most of the useful scent information. Stiles knew he would need to engage his other senses.  His mind was thinking through the events. She had left the pool and moved away from her dump site. Where would she go? What would be her goal?

 

Bad luck and power sacrifices came in threes. He knew this. She had killed three virgins already and he needed to know what linked the new victims. He spotted what he thought were tracks.

“She went that way I think.”

 

Derek followed his mate to where he was pointing. To the werewolf, he could see the broken tree and one foot print followed by another. All things that a tracker would look for and it could be a trap.  Derek didn’t think so.  

“Her chemical signals suggest she was pleased and determined.”

 

Stiles was grim. It was bad when a murderer was pleased. It was no wonder, one more horrific ritual was complete.  Stiles came to a dawning realisation, “She is hunting herself.”

 

 

Derek knew this to be true. A smart hunter could track but the better ones predicted their prey and ruined their plans. “Where?”

 

Stiles thought about it. “What links the two victims?”  

 

He was pulling his phone out, “Dad what links the two victims? She is on the hunt for her third victim we want to get there first.”

 

So the first of these victims was Harris his teacher, and now she’d killed a senior. Stiles knew the senior, his name was Kyle and he was going to college through the  ROTC programme.

 

“She is after the Warriors.”

 

Derek grimaced as the list of people who could be defined as warriors were more than just the soldiers. A warrior could be anyone who engaged in warfare but at the same time, it could anyone who has shown great courage. In Beacon Hills, there was no shortage of candidates.

Who would she strike at? Time was running out ...

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


	6. Hunter or huntress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes into Sentinel mode and has a decision to make?

**Chapter 6: Hunt or Hunted?**

 

Jennifer Blake as she was now known was racing through the forest. She was trying to race towards the Nemeton. She was not stupid and knew that she needed protection it offered. She had angered the Alpha pair of the Hale pack and they were hunting her down.

 

She hadn’t expected this to happen. It did not concur with the research she had done on the pack before coming to town.  When the Alpha pack had hit town the Hale pack was in a sorry state. The Hale pack was a mismatch of teenagers and the sad remnants of  the once strong Hale pack.  Now the pack was thriving and the Alpha pair was causing her too many problems.

 

What had changed? She knew Deucalion was responsible. His stupid plans no doubt elevated them from latent Guide and Sentinel to on-line. She never considered stopping the sacrifices, showing how mentally unbalanced she had become.

  


She looked up, seeing the stump of the once great tree just a hundred metres ahead.  The Nemeton had saved her once before when Kali had attempted to kill her. It was her safe ground she could rest on it. She twisted her attentions towards the magic inside the Nemeton. She would need to plead to the power inside it, hoping it would shield her from her pursuers.

 

The roar behind her made her jump. They were so close! She hoped she was hidden in time. She could not face them yet as she did not have the power to survive the face-off.

 

She was not the hunted anymore, she’d vowed that to herself long ago.

She was the Hunter!

The trouble was she’d forgotten there was always someone bigger and badder than she was.

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

The murder scene offended Jim on every level.  He had been in the army and a homicide detective before leading the Sentinel Council.  The death was so violent and yet at the time it smacked of being impersonal.  A perps motives were usually constant, or, so he thought.  A stabbing would smack of a motive of rage and deep personal feelings.  

 

That was the problem. This poor kid had been bled like an animal and for what?  

There was no scent of rage, there was no anger. It was cold and calculating, a sacrifice. The kid was dead because the killer wanted to steal one of his skills. She had subverted his strength, his skill. This boy was a warrior cut off before his prime out of selfish desire to take his best attribute. That was what pissed him off, he didn’t bother to stop his growl.  

  


He hoped his betas were successful in their hunt. And yes, Ellison could recognise the irony of considering Derek and Stiles as his Betas.  He knew they were the head of a wolf pack but that was what his Sentinel viewed them.  His visceral reaction to the scene had Blair by his side and the werewolf on high alert.  The Sheriff did not freak out like the deputies on the scene. Jim sensed little would phase the Sentinel’s father.

 

“What is it Sentinel Ellison?” Jim shook his head, hearing something. He grinned knowing the Betas were on her path. It relaxed something inside him.

 

Blair was getting worried by his non-verbal routine and he could feel it through the bond. He was sorry for stressing his Guide, so he apologised,  “Sorry Chief."

He said his next bit to the Sheriff confirming what the Sheriff already knew, "It is your serial killer. Stiles thinks she knows where she is. He has sent Accalia after her.”

 

Parrish was quick to recover, “Sheriff should we send back up?”

  


John knew what he wanted to answer as a father. He was smart though, “No this is Sentinel business. They will call us if they need back up.”

 

Peter was hovering close. John could see the gleam in Peter’s eye when Ellison said Derek and Stiles were hunting. It was primal and arousing, John cursed the people around them. He had to behave when he was in Sheriff’s mode.

 

Peter sighed, “Agreed Derek would call if he needed the back-up.”

 

John was not sure. He knew the boys were leading the pack and doing it well. There was a distinct tendency to try and separate the other betas from Sentinel business. He was sure the other betas would not allow it for much longer anyway.

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles did not understand what he was feeling in this moment. He was racing through the forest, keeping up with Derek thanks to ... he was not sure. Derek was definitely not going human slow but he would worry about it at another time.   They had a killer to hunt down - she was a threat to the pack and the territory.

 

He could not shake this feeling inside him. It was the source of the feeling that was confusing him as it was not coming from his enhanced senses.  If he was with his Dad, his Dad might call it a Cop’s gut.  The way their instincts made leaps that were not wholly logical. The only trouble is Stiles was not a cop.  Still he was sure of it,

“She will go to the Nemeton.”

 

Derek paused in their trek. “What?”  

 

“She will be at the Nemeton,” Stiles said.

 

Derek could tell Stiles was both certain and freaked by the assertion. He didn’t question his Sentinel, he trusted him, “Okay let’s head in that direction.”

 

Stiles had made peace with the fact that he was the Alpha Sentinel of the area. The trouble was he knew more about that part of him than he did the Spark. It was the spark guiding him right now. The Nemeton was a Druid Space and full of energies. It may have been dormant for a long time but it was awake. The Nemeton was for Beacon Hills so it made sense for it to latch on to the Alpha Sentinel of the area who was also a Spark.

There was someone with a greater claim to its energies than the dark Darach.

 

Stiles could tell Derek wanted to change, “You can go all Alpha sourwolf. I know you want to. I will be fine and can ground my senses on wolf you too.”

 

Derek grinned even as he morphed from his human form to his Alpha form.  He gave his Sentinel one giant lick before he set off once again. He could hear Stiles splutter, “Wolf cooties.”

 

He was laughing as he said it. It was the last bit of levity as Accalia came back to meet Derek and they tore off together. Stiles had to smirk at the way Accalia was determined to stay ahead of her Guide. She would always be protective of Derek whether he was an Alpha or not.

 

Accalia grinned at him, letting her eyes flash Alpha red just once. She then tore off  in the direction of what Stiles was assuming their killer.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Derek was racing after Accalia, knowing his Sentinel’s wolf had caught the scent.  He was excited by the chase and the chance to take down the threat to the territory. He was fast but she was faster.

 

Jennifer Blake heard the growl and look into the eyes of the wolf. She didn’t get it. There was something about the wolf. She threw something at the white wolf, aiming to put it off her. The rock went through the wolf. It was there but not there!

 

What was this magic? The wolf roared and charged at her, she put her arm up in a defence even though she knew it was incorporeal. It seemed so real.

 

She cried out in pain as it sank it’s teeth into her arm. She felt as the fangs bit into the sinew. Why had she been forsaken by the Nemeton?

 

She looked up to see another wolf appear, prowling closer. This wolf was black, a complete opposite to the white one attacking her. She was seeing the legend come to life!

 

Why now? Why was it time for the werewolves to come out of the shadows? What did this have to do with Beacon Hills.  

 

She cried out in pain as the wolf sunk it's fangs in deeper. It didn't matter what she did to try and break free. It seemed only to be solid to cause her harm. If she tried to hit it - her arm just passed through it.

 

A dawning realisation scared her - the wolf was making sure she stayed still. Who were they waiting for?

 

A figure was close but she couldn't see who it was. He became clearer. Her horror raised to new levels hearing the cheeky,

 

"Hey, Miss. Sorry I didn't do my homework. I had a murdering psychopath to track down causing irreparable harm in the territory."

  


This was no joker or student. The wolf was his. She got it now. She could feel the power rolling off the boy. She was standing before the Alpha Sentinel of the area, who was not a werewolf amazingly. She was guessing the wolf holding her was his spirit guide. If it was then it was a new breed.

 

"It may be a bit of gallows humour. If I give you an A will you let me go."

 

Stiles snorted, "If you were me ... would you let yourself go free?"

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


	7. Do what is right

**Chapter 7: To do what is right**

 

Jennifer Blake, formerly Julia Baccari came to a startling realisation. She would not subscribe to some cliche, thinking of life flashing before her eyes. She was unlikely to survive this encounter. How had she mismanaged this situation so badly?  She looked in the eyes of the Sentinel and his werewolf mate. She could see the protectors of the land because make no mistake - this was their territory. It was obvious why the Nemeton had rejected her. The claim of the Sentinel was far stronger, he was overflowing with energy. To say he was a spark was too simplistic because his power was more an inferno.

 

There was one play she could make, it was still a risk and would more than likely not come off but there was little choice. She had to weave a story that would evoke sympathy, play on their emotions.   “I had to get stronger. Deucalion wants to kill me.  Kali left for me dead. What would you understand you're a spark and a Sentinel?"

 

Wow. This lady was one calculating bitch. She was trying to make a play for sympathy. It may have worked but it was so obviously fake it was just horrific.  Stiles was angry that he had to have his Guide in her presence. Derek could take care of himself physically. Stiles knew this but her emotions would have to be playing with his guide empathy.  Stiles would always be mindful of Derek’s emotions with how much he’d suffered in the past.

 

It was as well, Derek’s eyes flashed red in warning. “I find you intolerable.” He snarled, the wolf close to the surface.

  


Good. The bitch was smart enough to know what the proclamation meant. When a Guide declared someone to be intolerable, they are considered a major threat. In such cases, there were two possible outcomes she would be exiled or killed outright.  It didn't take a genius to figure out which one was going to happen here.

 

She was so angry. It was all she had felt since the night Kali had slashed her throat. This mere boy would pass judgement on her! Who was he? She goaded him, "You don't have it in you to be a killer. You are just a teenager."

 

She saw the flinch on Hale’s face at the comment.  So the boy had killed, looking into his eyes she shivered.  Stilinski was no boy, this was a man and he was too calm. The look on the young man's face made her realise just how much she'd misjudged him.

 

Stiles could only laugh at the pathetic attempt to bait him. Hell, Jackson was better at baiting him in the fourth grade.  He dropped his voice, "You don't think so ... I bashed Ennis' head in with a pipe two weeks ago and you don't think I have the stones?"

 

She tried to play it cool. Stiles could see the look of surprise on her face. He didn't care. He was not in the mood to banter or give her the time to strike back. He carried a knife, one dipped in mistletoe and wolfsbane. The knife was a demand by his father and one he was only too happy to agree with. It was the knife that was in his hand right now.

 

Realisation must have set in as she went to strike him.  If he was a normal human then she might have had a chance. Stiles was beginning to see normal was over-rated.  In response to a perceived threat, his senses, and his adrenaline went it over drive.  He'd struck her down before she even comprehended the fact.

 

She dropped to the floor clutching her stomach. It was too late. She was dead before she even hit the floor. The threat was over so Stiles checked on his mate.  Derek was one step ahead of him, pulling him into a hug.  

 

It was the right thing to do and Derek knew it. Stiles was on the edge of a feral episode he needed to glut his senses on his guide to calm down. "Come on Stiles."

 

Stiles burrowed deep into his mate’s neck. He was breathing in the unique scent that made Derek his Guide. "Keep talking Sourwolf."

 

Derek knew a Guide's voice was one of their strongest assets. He had the ability to project emotions onto others. It may explain why had been so reluctant to speak after the fire.  He was certain of one thing and wanted Stiles to be sure of it always.  "I love you."

 

Stiles would have cooed in any other situation but today it didn’t feel right.  Derek always struggled to say the words aloud because of past traumas. Stiles wanted to give him the same honesty. Somehow he managed to snuggle closer,  "Love you too Sourwolf."

 

Stiles was feeling better. He could hear Derek's heartbeat and used it as a focus to dial his sense dials back down to normal. "I'm okay. What now?"

 

Derek looked over at the body without remorse. "Call your Dad."

 

Stiles grinned crookedly, "No need Sentinel Ellison has told him."

 

They stayed with the body just long enough for his Dad, Peter, Jim, and Blair to arrive. Jordan was apparently parking the car. Derek didn’t care. The minute they were there to take over the scene he was dragging Stiles away. He wanted his mate and his pack to be under one roof. "Let's go."

 

**& @&@&@&@&@&@&@&@**

 

Stiles entered the loft to be swamped by puppies. Okay, they were teenagers but if you looked at them right now. All excited faces and eager smiles - you would think puppies.  It was the only conclusion.  He figured he was being a Saint by not making a dog joke. Personal growth right there people.

 

"We're alright and the Darach is dead." Derek declared with amusement clear in his voice.  His mate was buried under an avalanche of betas. It was a good thing that they had stopped off at Stiles' home first to change and clean up. There is no way the smell of blood would not have freaked them out.

 

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

 

Stiles didn't quite know what to say. He started story time, "Okay so there was another murder the ROTC Senior was murdered."

 

Erica loved the way her Batman was telling the story without getting to the heart of it. She pleased with him,  "Stop teasing us Batman."

 

Stiles couldn’t help himself, with an impish smile, "We will have a cover teacher in English."

 

The pack groaned, "Stiles!"

 

The look Derek and Stiles shared could only be described as gooey. It didn't go unnoticed Stiles was said the same way mom would be when a child was frustrated with their parents.

 

Stiles had to defend himself and made things a bit clearer. "I wasn't teasing ... Ms. Blake was the murder. Derek found her intolerable she had to go."

 

Scott frowned as the rest of the pack looked pleased as punch at their Alpha pair. "What do you mean had to go?"

 

Stiles was flat and serious in a way that few in the pack had ever seen. "She was a deranged killer. A dark Druid and mentally unbalanced from Deucalion. She was an absolute threat to the pack and the tribe. I put her down."

 

It was said so matter of fact, and to Stiles and the Sentinel inside him, it was. He would feel no guilt as he was a protector of the tribe and would do what was right, not what was easy.

 

"There was no other way?" Scott asked.

 

Stiles shook his head, "No you do not leave a deranged psycho alive to stab you in the back. My Guide, our Alpha declared her a threat."

 

Lydia was the one to intercede. "Scott Stiles is a Sentinel ... He is a protector and his instincts will not let him feel guilty for it."

 

You could see Scott was unhappy about it.  When he looked up he saw the angry glares of everyone else in the pack. He was smart enough get to stop the conversation.

 

Cora didn't care for Scott's sensibilities,  she wanted the gossip, "Where is Uncle Peter?"

 

"He is with Pops," Stiles replied happily.

 

"So that is going well?" She asked, looking for more details.

 

Stiles snorts, "We were all enjoying date night before the murder interval."

 

Erica grinned, all slow and sensual, "Do we need to leave mommy and Daddy so they can now have some alone time?"

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


	8. Say What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger is over but Stiles has a big idea ... is it crazy?

**Chapter 8: Say what?**

The temptation for Stiles to tell the betas to take a hike was immense. If he was being honest, he didn’t care if they stayed or didn't. He had no shame in kissing his mate and once he did, he would forget about the others.  Derek would be his first focus always - as his Guide and mate.

  
There were only two things stopping him from doing just that. One, he had found a massive possessive streak a mile wide since coming online. It put Derek's wolfy Alpha possessive feelings to shame with how bad it was. The second thing stopping him was thinking about how others had used his mate's body against him. He got homicidal and feral thinking that way. It was a good job Kate was dead.

 

Stiles was sighing as he said,  “As much as I want to ... we have to be adults.”  
  
  
“How is that working for you?” Snarked Isaac.

 

Stiles wanted to snicker seeing the look of shock on the other betas’ faces. Isaac was coming out of his shell with the pack. Stiles found it hilarious and revelled in having someone just as snarky as he was. “Not bad y’all should try it sometime.”

  
None of the betas had a good response to Stiles' comment.  It was not like a few weeks ago he wouldn't have been giggling with them. His rise to Alpha Sentinel of the local area had changed things for him.  The sad thing in some ways was that Stiles had been acting way more mature than his friends for years. He just hid it from them not wanting to stand out or raise attention to himself. 

 

Jackson snorted, “It works for you.”

  
Stiles would have a year ago fell over in shock at the idea of Jackson ever saying anything positive. Some changes were for the better.  He like where he was at now. He had Derek as his Guide, his Dad and his Pack.

 

Yeah, life was good.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

John was driving himself, Peter, Jim and Blair back towards the loft. He was glad to be close to Peter as he could trust that nothing would happen to him if he was in sight. It was stupid and irrational but the sacrifice murder scenes had thrown him. He knew Peter was a werewolf and more than capable of handling himself.  To John it didn't matter, caring about people made you irrational sometimes. 

 

John was taking the time to quiz the head Sentinel pair. It was not like there would be better people to ask than the men riding in the back of his car.

 

"Can you send me a list of things to change for the house to make it Sentinel friendly?" 

 

The sheriff asked politely and with a hint of desperation in his voice. He'd been asking the San Francisco centre for a while. Stiles refusal to play politics with them had left them reluctant to help.

 

Blair nodded, "It goes without saying Sheriff. I will be sure to chew Guide Jones out again."

 

The sheriff would by lying if he'd said he wasn't grateful. He knew though there was something more to this situation that what was being said.  In each State, there was one Alpha Sentinel pair that functioned as the leader of the tribe. If that wasn't the case the head of the Sentinel centre fulfilled the role.  John was sure that the Alpha Sentinel Prime and his Guide would not spend so much time helping every pair. 

"What do you want my boy for?"

 

Blair was shocked by the blunt statement but Jim wasn't. The man was Sheriff for a reason and it was because he was good at his job. 

  
Jim was the one to respond, "Nothing sinister and it would be a long way off."

 

Peter was always agile-minded and made the links quicker than most. "You want them to succeed you, don't you?"

 

Jim nodded, "There have a power and a strength that is lacking in the others. Plus, as the Alpha pair of a pack, they would be used to leading and making decisions."

 

Every point that Jim and Blair had made was valid and there was part of John that wanted to protest. It was a lot of pressure and potential danger. Then again, Stiles had been dealing with all that and more running with Wolves since he sixteen.   

 

What the Sheriff felt about their idea he was keeping his thoughts to himself for the moment. Blair was smart enough not to read his emotions as it didn't smack of trust. 

The Sheriff ended the conversation with, "You ask them and wait until they are ready."

 

Ellison nodded, as it was fair. He was feeling more confident with their decision. The Sheriff head not shot down the idea or bought up any argument about why they would be unsuitable.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Jim and Blair walked through the door following the Sheriff and Peter.  Blair was surer than ever that Derek was his Spirit Animal. If it was true, then it posed a special existential question. What he did get to watch was the reunion of son and father.

 

Stiles was only relaxing because Derek had dragged him into his lap. It was hardly a hardship to sit in his Guide’s lap. In fact, it was one of his favourite places to sit. Yet the minute he registered his Dad’s presence he was up and hugging his Dad. He’d used his senses to keep track of his Pa but it was better seeing him in person.  Stiles could hear Peter snicker,

“Don’t be a Sourwolf nephew.”

  
John smacked him in the stomach. “Don’t be mean.”  


Peter was actually pouting, honest to god pouting. If Stiles wasn't used to crazy he would think that the apocalypse was nigh. He chose to rise above it with minimal teasing, “You like him that way I think.”  


  
His Dad was blushing so he chose not to delve any deeper on grounds of mental health. All the males seemed to be thinking the same thing - the ladies not so much. Erica had a salacious grin on her face, clearly thinking of many scandalous thoughts.

 

"You do make quite a handsome pair. You will break the hearts of many women in town I think." Lydia added, not liking having anything positive to say about Peter. She was getting used to a different side of him since seeing him with the Sheriff.

 

Erica could not be blamed for her response. It was unfair to provide her with such a golden opportunity. "But provide the fuel for many hot fantasies."

 

All the girls nodded whilst the males glared at their girlfriends. Stiles shook his head in bemusement knowing that none of the girls were in the least bit repentant.

 

He looked sheepishly at Ellison, "Sorry for leaving you with all the paperwork."

 

"Don't be. The hunt was successful and you took care of the threat."

Jim noted the way all the betas looked proud of the Sentinel-Guide pair. It was an Alpha wolf thing too he was guessing.  He realised something, this would always be Derek's and Stiles' main support network. It may be untraditional as most Alpha Sentinel pairs nominated a Beta pair but it worked for them.

 

It didn't take long for them to catch everyone up with what had happened. The pack was just glad the main threat had been dealt with. It didn't matter who she pretended to be - Blake had killed people in their territory so she had to be stopped. The last thing any of the pack needed was for more hunters to come onto Hale land. 

 

Blair knew something was exciting Stiles. He had been restless through much of the chat.  “Out with it kiddo. It is eating you up whatever it is.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to start explaining and then shutting it again. He did it a few times as his idea was just so radical. The trouble was the more he thought about it - the more he liked it.

 

Derek sent him a wave of calm reassurance through their bond and quiet support. He trusted Stiles and wanted to hear his thoughts.

"I have an idea but it is crazy."

 

Jim snorted, "You haven't known the chief for too long... So you won't know the crazier the idea, the more he likes it."

 

Blair was eager to find out, "Come on Stiles tell me."

 

The young Sentinel sighed. "I think it is time for werewolves to come out of the shadows. There is no safety anymore but a spotlight provides it is own safety."

  
There was silence. It was such a foreign idea that no one quite knew what to think. The betas all exploded, “Are you nuts?”  
  
Peter and Derek shared a glance. You could see a wealth of communication in that one look. It spoke of shock, fear and Stiles could see also hope. 

  
  
Peter was the one to brave saying it, “Well look what hiding got us. We lived by the rules and Kate tried to burn us to ashes.”  
  


John shivered hearing it. He remembered the call, he didn’t want to think of the pain and suffering Peter must have gone through. He found himself gripping Peter’s arm and squeezing his hand in comfort.  

 

Derek was thinking about it, "We will need to make contact with the bigger packs. This is too big a decision to make on our own."

 

Peter knew he was seeing the start of the legend unfolding. He would do all he could to help make it a reality. He had recognised that Stiles was special even when he was crazy - he had no idea just how special. The boy was extraordinary and now there was the romance unfolding with John. He was privileged enough to be getting a second chance at life and wad not going to waste it on petty revenge.

 

Blair absorbed the suggestion Stiles had made. It was beautiful, big and bold. It was one of the only ways the werewolves could become safer in their own skins. They hid to stay safe but the hunters knew of them and if the hunters did not follow the code - then what happened?

 

There was no recourse ... Only death.

 

He and Jim were of one mind ... Normal was over-rated and they were a sentinel and guide. What did they know of normal? The had fought to get the Sentinel and Guides protection in law. They could do it again and no group of people should have to live in fear.

 

It was time for werewolves to step out of the shadows.

  
Was the world ready?

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


End file.
